The Demon Massacre - Hiroki's Revenge on Fire
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: After the hospital exploded, Nowaki Kusama is on a coma. The assassination group called "Deadly Sin" is going to kill Hiroki Kamijou because they said that he's the dangerous man. Hiroki has a dark secret and met a crazy angel who supports him. He can fight the Deadly Sin to protect Nowaki and himself. Will Hiroki successfully survive and finish his mission?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - The horrible news

In the morning, Hiroki finished his breakfast with Nowaki. He picked up his briefcase and ready to go. Suddenly, Nowaki hugged him.

"Hiro-san, don't forget our date tonight for anniversary." said Nowaki.

"Of course I won't forget, idiot. Just be careful at your work, Okay?" Hiroki looked at Nowaki.

"Okay. I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled. They kissed passionately.

Hiroki went to his work as associate professor at Mitsuhashi University and Nowaki helped his patients as a doctor-in-residency at the hospital. While they're at work, a mysterious man in black trench coat, brown fedora and black scarf covered his appearance. He was standing at the top of the building. The blue haired girl with violet, red and pink highlights in rocker clothes went closer to the man.

"So, why are we here?" she asked.

"My former student called himself 'The Demon Massacre' was targeted by the assassination group called 'Deadly Sin'." the man replied.

"I see... You told me that 'The Demon Massacre' is a dangerous man but he quitted to become an assassin. He was happy in his normal life with his lover. I guess the Deadly sin got jealous." the blue haired girl smirked.

Suddenly, the hospital exploded by unknown bomb. The man and the blue haired girl noticed it.

"I should start my mission right away." the blue haired girl ran off.

After a few minutes later, Hiroki finished his paperwork and Miyagi came in with a joyful smile.

"Kamijou, my sweet honey~ are you going home?" Miyagi asked and teased Hiroki playfully.

"Oi! Don't call me that and yes, I have a date with Nowaki at night. It's our ninth anniversary." Hiroki replied.

"Oh, Happy Anniversary!" Miyagi greeted with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm going home soon. I need to pack some grading papers." said Hiroki. He packed some grading papers and put it inside his briefcase.

"Where are you and your lover going?" Miyagi asked.

"I don't know. I told him that I don't like expensive restaurants. Maybe at the sushi bar." Hiroki wondered.

"Try Masatoshi sushi bar. Shinobu and I went there before. The sushi is great." Miyagi gave him an advice.

Shinobu rushed to the office and opened the door in a hurry. Hiroki and Miyagi saw him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Shinobu-chin, I didn't do anything." Miyagi waved his hands for defense.

"Miyagi, the hospital exploded few minutes ago. Dr. Kusama works there, right?!" Shinobu asked.

Hiroki shocked by hearing the news. He didn't know if it's true or not. He suddenly ran off. Miyagi and Shinobu saw him.

"Wait! Kamijou!" Miyagi shouted.

Hiroki ran as fast as he can be. 'No! This is not going to happen! He will be fine!' he was thinking of his mind. He reached to the hospital. His eyes widened open. The hospital burned and the ambulances came. There were many injured people and the workers helped them. Hiroki was just standing and stared at them. Miyagi and Shinobu were arrived and saw the tragedy.

"What happened?!" Miyagi asked.

"I came home from college. Suddenly, I heard a large explosion at this hospital. They saw someone put a bomb in it." Shinobu explained.

"You should call Nowaki, Kamijou." Miyagi suggested.

"Right!" Hiroki pulled out his cellphone and called Nowaki. Nowaki's cellphone is ringing and answered by someone.

"Moshi-moshi! This is the nurse." said the nurse.

Hiroki begun more worried and he knows that someone is calling. "Um...Hello! Can I speak to Nowaki Kusama?" he asked.

"Nowaki Kusama... Sir, he's at Yamiko Memorial Hospital. He's...also got injured by the explosion." the nurse answered.

Hiroki was frightened. He dropped his cellphone by the nurse's horrible news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Demon Massacre returns

At Yamiko Memorial Hospital, the people were worried about their loved ones from the explosion. Hiroki, Miyagi and Shinobu discovered that Nowaki got injured his head and on a coma. He's at the hospital room, lied on the bed and covered his body with a blanket. He wore an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth to breathe, dextrose and a hospital heart monitor. Hiroki sat on the chair and held Nowaki's hand. He looked at Nowaki's face. Miyagi and Shinobu were worried at them about what happened.

"Kamijou, we're going home." said Miyagi.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." Hiroki replied with a sad tone.

Miyagi and Shinobu exited from the hospital room. They're walking at the hallway. Shinobu looked at Miyagi.

"Is he going to be alright to stay there? I mean, he doesn't want to leave alone." Shinobu asked.

"It's okay that he stayed there. Sadly, it was their ninth anniversary." Miyagi answered.

"Oh... I hope Dr. Kusama will wake up soon. He's a nice person." said Shinobu.

Miyagi and Shinobu went home. Meanwhile, a doctor is going to Nowaki's room. He was holding an injection with a purple liquid. At Nowaki's room, Hiroki felt upset for himself.

"Nowaki, Please wake up. I know you're always happy to see me. I'm here for you. Please wake up." Hiroki whispered and cried.

The doctor opened the door. He went closer to Hiroki. He held his injection tightly and smirked. He charged to hit on but Hiroki dodged it. The insane doctor hit the injection on the bed and missed. Hiroki kicked the doctor's stomach. The doctor bumped at the wall. Hiroki got up and grabbed the injection. He looked at it and read 'snake venom - deadly sin'. He grew angry at the insane doctor.

"Why the hell you want to kill me?" Hiroki asked.

"Hahahaha! In many years that we see each other for the first time." the insane doctor laughed and stood up. "Remember me, Hiroki." he smirked.

Hiroki remembered the insane doctor in his childhood memories. "Tsubasa Hatsunaga, your codename is 'Insane'. Long time, no see." he answered.

"Hahahaha! Glad you remembered me. Hahahaha! NOW DIE, YOU $# &!" Tsubasa took out his knife and threw it at Hiroki.

Hiroki blocked it with his briefcase and the knife stabbed it. Tsubasa took out his another knife and ran to kill Hiroki. Hiroki kicked Tsubasa out of Nowaki's room. He pulled out the knife from his briefcase and went out. Luckily, no one was there to see them. He closed the door. Tsubasa punched Hiroki in the face and knocked at the ground. He tackled him by his arms in wrestling style. Hiroki choked and tried to get rid of him. He stabbed Tsubasa's shoulder with the knife. Tsubasa screamed in pain. Hiroki kicked and pushed Tsubasa away. He got up and coughed. Tsubasa slashed but Hiroki blocked using his right arm and wounded with a huge scar. Hiroki and Tsubasa were fighting each other. They were slashing with their knives as sword fighting. Tsubasa charged to stab his target but Hiroki dodged it. He touched Tsubasa's back and pulled Tsubasa's backbone. Tsubasa shocked and fell down. He died by a broken spinal cord. Hiroki panted and dropped the knife. He went forward and looked down at Tsubasa's dead body.

"Sorry... It's your fault to kill me." he said.

The man clapped his hands and appeared at the scene. Hiroki looked at the man.

"Bravo! You defeated Tsubasa. You're still memorize the lessons that I told you." the man with black coat, scarf and brown fedora congratulated Hiroki.

"O'ren-sensei, did you order him to murder me?" Hiroki asked and glared at O'ren.

"Me? I do not. Your rival, Tsubasa worked to the assassination group called the 'Deadly Sin' but fired because you killed him... There's still more subordinates to kill you." O'ren exclaimed.

"They're going to kill me. That's bull $# ^! I quit becoming an assassin. I never kill any people in many years." Hiroki hissed.

"I know and I understand but your life is in danger. The hospital exploded by the Deadly Sin. The boss knows that your boyfriend." said O'ren.

"THEY ARE THE ONES THAT GOING TO KILL NOWAKI!" Hiroki shouted and shocked what O'ren said.

"Chill! You're going to wake the other patients up. Yes, it's true and I didn't know you're gay... Most importantly, Nowaki is still alive. The Deadly Sin is going to kill you because you're the most dangerous man in my assassination group. If you don't do anything, they're going to chop your head off, even your lover. Do you want to survive and save your lover's life? Are you going to perish those guys?" O'ren asked with a honest question.

Hiroki heard O'ren's words and stayed in silent. He looked at the ground and thinking of his decision.

"Well, if you're undecided, I leave your case here. My workers will secure this place. It's nice to see you again, Hiroki Kamijou or I should say, The Demon Massacre." O'ren smiled and walked away.

"Hey! O'ren-sensei!" Hiroki called out but O'ren disappeared. He sighed and saw the case on the front of Nowaki's room. He picked up and went inside the room. He checked on him. Nowaki is still on the bed with a coma. Hiroki felt sad about him. He wishes to wake Nowaki up. He went to bathroom because there's no security camera. He locked close and put down the case. He opened it. Inside the case are a gun and a red and black katana. Hiroki took his katana and removed the case. His katana has a silver blade and written 'The Demon Massacre ' on it. Hiroki stared at his katana and realized that he want to stop the assassination and protect his lover. He already decided.

(Diamond Shotgun – Chicosci)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Assassin at college

(Alones - Aqua Timez)

In three days later, Hiroki is always visiting or stay at Nowaki's hospital room so that he wants to be with his lover. He has a bandage on his right arm because of the deadly fight with Tsubasa. At the morning, he went to work at Mitsuhashi University and carried his long case to get along. He went to the classroom and noticed fifty students in black suits and DS badges on their collars. A blue haired female student with violet, red and pink highlights sat on the chair and her legs are on the table. Her arms were on her head in rest position. They read their books to wait their professor's action. Hiroki stared at them with an awkward situation. He put his long case on the table.

"What are wearing that suit? It's not M.I.B. (Men In Black) day." Hiroki was curious about them.

The students put their books down and stood up. They grabbed their swords, daggers and spears. Hiroki realized that they are the assassins of the Deadly Sin. He opened his case took out his katana. The assassins went closer to him slowly. Hiroki held his katana and unsheathed his case.

The blue haired girl got bored and stood up. Her two blue guns pointed at the assassins. "I'M FREAKING BORED, YOU PIGS!" she shouted and shot at the two assassins' head.

The assassins noticed her but Hiroki sliced the first assassin in half. The assassins began to charge to kill Hiroki and the blue haired girl. Hiroki slashed, attacked, stabbed and sliced the assassins at any body parts. The blue haired girl shot and killed instantly at the assassins. She smirked to enjoy it. Fifty assassins died and the classroom was filled of blood. Hiroki and the blue haired girl pointed at each other with their weapons. They stared at each other's eyes. Suddenly, someone opened the door and they hid their weapons on their backs.

"Kamijou~ you're here so-AAAAAAAAAHHH! THERE ARE DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!" Miyagi freaked out to see dead bodies.

Hiroki became nervous. He didn't know what to do. "Ah! Professor, we're just...um..."

"We're taking a cosplay shooting. The dead bodies aren't real. They're just props, you know." the blue haired girl lied with a smile and peace sign.

"But they're so real." Miyagi confused and scratched his head.

"Remember what she said. Now, move along and go to the office." said Hiroki.

"Um...Okay. Nice shooting!" Miyagi waved and went outside.

Hiroki closed the door. The blue haired girl spun her guns and returned to her holsters. Hiroki seems safe with her. So, he put back his katana in his case.

"Phew! We're soooo close back there, Hiroki-san." said the blue haired girl with cute persona.

"Who the heck are you?" Hiroki asked.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Sapphire Angel and I'm your #*^ing guardian angel." Sapphire replied with her rocker persona. She crossed her arms with a rocker signs and her tongue came out like a snake.

"...what?" Hiroki confused at Sapphire.

"Joke! Joke! Joke! I'm not a real angel. I'm a helper." Sapphire giggled with cute persona. "Sapphire Angel is my codename. I'm here to find the Deadly Sin members and also I'm daddy's girl." she explained with a cool persona.

"You're...O'ren-sensei's daughter. In many years, I didn't know anything. You're kinda weird. Do you have psychological disorder?" Hiroki asked.

"Maaaaaybeeee but I sometimes become serious or cool if I kill the enemies and explain the details. I should call the cleaners of O'ren Company." Sapphire pulled out her iphone and called the cleaners cheerfully.

"You're right. This place is bloody but make it quick. My boss is going to kill me." Hiroki disgusted at the surrounding of dead bodies and blood.

"Don't worry; My dad and your boss are good friends. They understand each other." said Sapphire with a cool persona.

After the cleaners arrived and cleaned the mess up, the students were arriving just in time for lessons. Hiroki lectured the college students about Japanese Literature. Although, the students are curious about the neat classroom but they need to pay attention because if they do chatting, texting or any actions, Hiroki will throw chalks or erasers or give an essay in a large number. For Sapphire, she was typing on her laptop for her work. Hiroki ignored her because he knows that Sapphire is not his student. At lunchtime, Hiroki and Sapphire were at the park for a secret meeting. They sat on the bench. Hiroki was eating his bento. Sapphire was eating her cookie-and-cream cake and typing her laptop.

"Mmm! This cake is so good." Sapphire enjoyed eating her cake cheerfully.

"You didn't eat your lunch." said Hiroki.

"I already ate it while you're lecturing your students." Sapphire replied and took another bite of the cake.

"You're eating in the classroom. Can you please don't do that?!" Hiroki hissed.

"Alright! The most momentous thing is you need to kill the Deadly Sin members. That's why I'm here. Here's the list." Sapphire showed the list on her laptop to Hiroki with her cool persona.

The list that you need to kill:

XTsubasa Hatsunaga - Died by Hiroki pulled the backbone of the spinal cord.

Sota Sotaru

Patrick Roadkill

Zubara Kyo

The mastermind

Hiroki observed the x mark on Tsubasa's name and death. He remembered that Tsubasa tried to kill him at the hospital. He noticed 'the mastermind' name and pointed.

"Sapphire, who is this mastermind?" Hiroki asked.

Sapphire shrugged. "I don't know but my dad told me that he's the boss of the Deadly Sin. You need to assassinate the Deadly Sin members before to meet him." she explained. She looked at Hiroki's bandage at the right arm. "Is your right arm okay?" she asked.

"Oh! My arm is still a little hurt but I can fight." Hiroki replied.

"As a tough guy, you don't feel the pain. Apparently, Sota is on the way. Be careful, Demon Massacre." Sapphire smiled with cool persona and walked away.

"Don't call my codename." said Hiroki. 'Wait! Sota is here but I don't know what he is.' he thought in his mind. In twenty minutes later, Hiroki went to the office. He met up with Miyagi, Shinobu and an unknown professor.

"Kamijou, you're here. This is Professor Subara Akiko from Teito University." Miyagi introduced Subara to Hiroki.

"Nice to meet you, Kamijou-san." Subara shook Hiroki's hand and held it tightly.

Hiroki felt like Subara is hurting him. "Um... Nice to meet you, Akiko-san." Hiroki greeted and let go of Subara's hand.

"Akiko-sensei, why you want to visit Kamijou-san?" Shinobu asked.

"I want to visit him because I want to see all the professors. I may excuse going to the balcony." Subara left to the balcony.

"He's weird. He told me that he's too shy to meet some new people." Shinobu wondered.

Hiroki heard what Shinobu said. He discovered that Subara has a secret. He picked up his long case and left. The clumsy professor came in.

"Takatsuki-kun, I told you that you should wait for me." he said.

"Akiko-sensei, I thought you said you're going to the balcony." Shinobu confused.

"Who told you that?" Subara asked.

"You did." Shinobu answered.

"WHAT THE! ARE YOU A GHOST?!" Miyagi shocked and pointed at Subara.

Shinobu and Subara looked at each other in a weird distant. At the balcony, Hiroki arrived and carried his katana. His case is on the floor. He knew that Sota disguised as Subara. He looked around to find Sota. Suddenly, Sota dashed and unleashed his sais to stab Hiroki. Hiroki blocked Sota's attack with his katana.

"So, you knew that I'm coming, Demon Massacre." Sota smirked.

"What are you planning, work at your stupid assassination to kill me?" Hiroki asked with outrage.

"As a matter of fact, yes. They gave large money. They want you to be dead because you're the only one to kill many assassins like us. So, give up and die." said Sota.

"Or fight me to the dead!" Hiroki shouted.

They dashed away and continued their fight. Sota punched with his sais but Hiroki dodged quickly. He stabbed at Hiroki's left shoulder. Hiroki winced and held Sota's hand with a sai. He tried to remove it. Sota kicked Hiroki's stomach and hit on him at the wall. Hiroki slid up. Sota charged and going to punch him. Hiroki rolled over to dodge Sota's attack. He slashed at Sota's leg to make a wound using his katana. While Hiroki and Sota were fighting to the death, Miyagi and Shinobu were hiding behind the door. They saw them fighting.

"Miyagi, you told me that this is a shooting for the movie but where's the video camera?" Shinobu asked.

"Maybe they're hidden by any places." Miyagi replied.

"It looks so real. I want to learn kung fu." said Shinobu.

"Haha! Dream on, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi laughed and rubbed Shinobu's hair.

Sota returned his sais at his sheath and changed into dagger. He hit Hiroki in the head using the handle of his dagger. Hiroki's head got hurt and felt dizzy. Sota kicked Hiroki to make him fall and raised his dagger. Shinobu and Miyagi shocked.

"KAMIJOU! WATCH OUT!" Miyagi and Shinobu shout as a duo.

Hiroki heard their voices and looked up at Sota is going to murder him. He quickly grabbed his katana and sliced Sota's hands. The hands and dagger of Sota fell down on the ground and bleeding. Sota screamed in pain. Hiroki pointed at Sota's head.

"Sayonara, $# *^!" Hiroki shouted and stabbed it. He pulled out his katana from Sota's head. The blood splashed at him. Sota fell down and bleeding. Hiroki got up and waved his katana to release the blood. Miyagi and Shinobu were frightened. They opened the door and screamed.

"OMG! YOU KILLED THAT GUY!" Miyagi shocked.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shinobu shocked.

"Professor, Shinobu, let me explain!" Hiroki shocked that they saw it everything.

"Excellente! You make a script from South Park. Now, leave this place and the cleaners will do the rest." Sapphire smiled with cute persona.

"But! But! That dead body!" Shinobu shivered with fear.

"Oh! It's just a robot. The most important is the actor needs to go to the clinic." said Sapphire.

"Actor? What are you-augh!" Hiroki felt pain in his head because of Sota hit him badly.

"Quick, you old man! He needs to go to the clinic." Shinobu ordered Miyagi.

"Oh! Right! That guy gave you a nasty hit." said Miyagi.

They brought Hiroki to the clinic. The cleaners of O'ren Company cleaned up the mess again and took Sota's dead body away. Miyagi and Shinobu didn't know the whole truth about Hiroki and Sapphire but they were too scare to ask about the horror scenes. Hiroki placed his ice pack on his head and sat on the bed.

"Um... Kamijou, you need to rest here. I'll do the work for you. See ya!" Miyagi waved and left with Shinobu.

"See ya, Professor, Shinobu." Hiroki replied.

"Bye-bye!" Sapphire smiled. She looked at Hiroki. "Hiroki, take off your polo shirt. I'll clean up your wound up and I have extra polo shirt at my bag." Sapphire requested.

Hiroki sighed. He took off his polo shirt and showed his wound on his left shoulder. "Don't do something pervert or anything." Hiroki glared at Sapphire.

"Sus! I can fix wounds, not a freaking yaoi fangirl." Sapphire pouted. She got her first aid kit and cleaned Hiroki's wound using needle, thread and antibiotics.

"So, how old are you? Are you an assassin?" Hiroki asked.

"I'm thirteen years old. Yes, I'm an assassin but I can be a nurse to help the people. I killed the baddies since I was five." Sapphire replied with her cute persona.

"Nani! You killed them at the age of five. That's insane!" Hiroki shocked.

"I know, right? It was cool if I killed someone at my childhood. My dad told me every $# *ing thing. So, I don't get afraid of the horror movies." Sapphire laughed with rocker persona.

"Yours is way more different." said Hiroki.

Sapphire finished cleaning Hiroki's wound and put a bandage on it. She gave a neat, white polo shirt to Hiroki. Hiroki wore it and lied down on the bed. He was thinking of his mind.

"You're thinking about Nowaki, aren't you?" Sapphire asked.

"It's none of your business." Hiroki replied with a harsh.

"C'mon! I can't read minds but I can feel your heart. Assassin can be heartless but me, I don't. Tell me the true." said Sapphire with a serious persona.

"Fine! I miss him. Happy now?" Hiroki glared at her.

"I know how you feel that he's in a coma but he's a strong guy and still loves you. He's going wake up soon but it's better not to tell him about your mission and the Deadly Sin. If you tell him, he freaks out." said Sapphire.

'She's right. Nowaki is innocent and kind person. He doesn't want to see me killing people. I better hide it.' he was thinking of his thoughts. "Alright. It's a secret." Hiroki replied.

"Good! Now, rest here. I'll check something." Sapphire walked out of the clinic. She called her father and reported it.

"Sapphire, Did Hiroki kill Sota, 'The Sharp Weapon'?" O'ren asked.

"Yeah, Dad. He killed him by chop the hands and suck his katana on Sota's head. Boom! His second mission is complete." Sapphire reported to him with her rocker persona.

"Very well done. Can you tell him that there's more DS subordinates in his way?" O'ren asked.

"He's sleeping but of course. Anyway, you said that Hiroki will kill the members on the lists. Can I kill the soldiers of DS, please?" Sapphire asked with her cute persona.

"Sure, sweetie but not Hiroki's bosses of DS on his list." O'ren agreed.

"Thankie! Okay, I need to go back now." Sapphire thanked with a cheerfully smile.

"Alright. Bye and love you, my puffy cupcake." O'ren smiled.

"Love you too, -bye-bo!" Sapphire ended the call.

Sapphire looked at the window to see the light blue sky with fluffy clouds. While she's staring at the sky, Hiroki took out his cellphone to see his photo. The photo of Nowaki and Hiroki were on a beach since they celebrated their eighth anniversary. Hiroki smiled to remember that day. Now, without Nowaki on his side, he's pretty lonely and misses him so much. He will fight and stop the Deadly Sin to make his peaceful life with his lover.

At the afternoon...

"WHAT?!"

"Please! Can I stay at your place?" Sapphire begged with her cute puppy eyes.

"No way! Ask your dad to rent an apartment or stay at the hotel." Hiroki hissed.

Sapphire shook her head. "No! No! No! I can't waste my money to rent an apartment or hotel. I don't want to be homeless or a hobo or the freaks are going to rape. Please let me stay! I can clean your house or cook! Please with sugar honey angel please!" she begged again with big cute puppy eyes.

Hiroki growled and sighed as a defeat. "Alright... But If I finish this mission, you can go back home." he said.

"YAY! Thank you, Hiro- nii-san!" Sapphire cheered with happiness.

'I wish my mission is finish.' Hiroki thought in his mind.

(Remembering Sunday - All time low)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The One Eyed Pirate kidnaps the Emerald Eyed Prince, The Demon Massacre makes the massacre at the Neon Mansion.

(Imitation Black -Len Kagamine, Kaito and Gakupo - Vocaloids)

It's been two months that Nowaki didn't wake up. Hiroki was still fighting the Deadly Sin soldiers with the help of Sapphire. One day at the Yamiko Memorial hospital, Hiroki brought a bouquet of white roses and Sapphire cosplayed as Len Kagamine's gothic lolita from "Imitation Black". They went to Nowaki's room. Hiroki opened the door and shocked because his arch rival, Tsumori was standing and stared at Nowaki.

'Oh god! That flirty Tsumori-san.' Hiroki was extremely jealous.

Sapphire got curious about Tsumori. "Hey, Blondiecai! Are you a friend of Nowaki" she asked to him.

Tsumori turned around and looked at them. "Oh! Yes, I'm Tsumori, Nowaki's friend. You must be..." he smiled.

"Sapphire, Hiroki's cousin. It was pleasant to meet you." Sapphire smiled.

"Tsumori, what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked.

"It is obvious. To visit my friend of mine. I was on a nightshift but then, Nowaki's time was different." Tsumori answered.

"He's on a dayshift." Hiroki commented.

"Yeah but there's something else. I went to the hospital to check on something and suddenly, the hospital exploded two months ago." said Tsumori.

"What! Really! You were there?!" Hiroki shocked which is he can't believe.

"True... I volunteered to help the patients to the hospital. I saw Nowaki rescued the kids." Tsumori explained.

~Flashback~

Tsumori helped the patients to get out the hospital. He went back to search someone. He spotted Nowaki was rescuing the children.

"Nowaki, let's get out of here!" Tsumori yelled.

"Tsumori-senpai, get these kids out of here! I need to rescue some at the other room!" Nowaki shouted at him back. He requested the children that they need to go to Tsumori. The children nodded and went to Tsumori. Nowaki ran to the hallway.

"Darn it, Nowaki!" Tsumori shouted. He helped the children to go to the exit. While they exited the hospital, the explosion continued with a boom. All the people were terrified. Tsumori was worried about Nowaki. So, he went inside to help him. While inside of the hospital, the smoke made a fog. Tsumori walked forward and search Nowaki.

"Nowaki! =koff= =koff= Nowaki! Where are you?! =koff=" Tsumori shouted and coughed. He can't breathe by the smoke and fire. Suddenly, his eyes widened that he saw Nowaki lied on the ground. He was injured and his head was bleeding. Tsumori shocked what happened but suddenly, Tsumori knocked out by a stranger.

~End of Flashback~

"So, I woke up in this hospital and the nurse told me that Nowaki got on a coma." said Tsumori. He rubbed his head.

"Are you here to apologize Nowaki about what happened back there?" Sapphire asked.

"Yup! The kids think that he's a hero. I felt guilty of what happened. That guy is the one who hit me and Nowaki." Tsumori hissed about the guy who hit him and Nowaki. He clenched his hands.

Hiroki was speechless to say anything to tell Tsumori. He put the bouquet of white roses on the vase.

"It's okay. I understand that you want to help Nowaki to get out the explosion." said Sapphire.

"I know... I better get going. I have a meeting with the doctors, Bye." Tsumori waved 'good bye' and left from Nowaki's room.

"As a doctor, he cares about the lives of the people. All of them love Nowaki." Hiroki commented.

"You too... Who's the guy that K.O. Tsumori and Nowaki?" Sapphire asked.

"...Maybe that bull$#*^ Deadly Sin group's fault..." Hiroki began to cry. "Why they want to hurt Nowaki? They want to kill me, right? They should kill me at the first place." his tears fell down.

Sapphire went closer to Hiroki and gave her handkerchief to him. "Don't cry. Wipe those manly tears. If Nowaki sees you, you're going to use him as a tissue for wipe your tears away. I know you love him but Nowaki doesn't see you cry." she said.

Hiroki wiped his tears using Sapphire's handkerchief. "Nowaki is always happy to see me..." he looked at Nowaki and held his hand."I hope he's awake soon." he said. He stayed at Nowaki's side.

Sapphire doesn't want to disturb them. She sat on the couch and opened her laptop. She was typing and searching about the history of O'ren Company. She noticed a strange, old picture. It's the picture of seven kids with weapons. She looked at the brown haired young boy is holding his katana and the silver haired young boy with lavender eyes is holding a gun. Sapphire thinks something familiar about the silver haired boy.

At the penthouse, the professional writer, Akihiko Usami is typing his BL story in his laptop. Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang three or four times. He tried to ignore it but he had no choice. He got up and walked to the door. He thinks that Misaki Takahashi forgot his keys or Aikawa wants a surprise. He opened the door and his thoughts are incorrect. It was the blonde man in business suit with an eye patch on his right eye.

Akihiko knows him but he need to stay alert."Patrick, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Akihiko, it was a very long time to see you. You're a writer. You lived in this marvelous penthouse. May I come in as your guest?" Patrick asked with a smile.

"Of course." Akihiko agreed. They went inside the house. Patrick sat on the couch. He looked around.

"My! You're rich. I like the color." said Patrick.

"Thank you. Do you like some coffee?" Akihiko asked. He went to the kitchen.

"Yes, put three spoons of sugar please." Patrick suggested.

Akihiko is making a coffee for him and Patrick. He wasn't sure if Patrick is a good guy or not. He pulled out his cellphone and pressed the call for Hiroki. He carried it to hear him and Patrick talking.

Meanwhile, Hiroki returned to Nowaki's hospital room after he went to the bathroom and his cellphone rang. It was Akihiko.

"Hello, Akihiko?" Hiroki called.

"So... Patrick, here's your coffee." said Akihiko.

"Huh? Nani?" Hiroki confused.

"Thank you, Akihiko." said Patrick.

"Who's that?" Sapphire asked Hiroki.

"My friend, Akihiko is talking some guy named 'Patrick'. He's recording something." Hiroki replied.

"Patrick? Turn the loud speaker on." Sapphire suggested.

Hiroki nodded. He turned on the loud speaker to let Sapphire heard Akihiko's conversation with Patrick. Back at the penthouse, Akihiko and Patrick sat on the couch and drank some coffee. Akihiko's cellphone was on the table.

"Tell me. Why are you here? Did you escape from the O'ren Company?" Akihiko asked.

"I quitted that O'ren Company because it was awful. I became a business man at the Deadly Sin." Patrick answered.

"Deadly Sin? I never heard that before. I only know the O'ren Company. It's the richest company but they kidnapped and forced us to become assassins since we were kids. Thanks to Hiroki, we freed. We go to our own path." said Akihiko.

"I see... Well, Deadly Sin is a company too but it's O'ren Company's rival... Akihiko, I need your help." said Patrick.

"What is it?" Akihiko asked.

"I need you to kill this guy." Patrick showed the picture to Akihiko.

Akihiko took the picture and his eyes widened. The picture is Hiroki in working clothes for college. "This is Hiroki!" Akihiko shocked.

"I know. Do you know why the Deadly Sin wants him to kill? Because Hiroki killed one hundred guards from O'ren Company. He's the most dangerous man among us. The boss thinks that Hiroki won't accept to become an assassin like us. So, he decided to erase him from the history. Do you want to join us to this mission?" Patrick asked. He sipped his coffee.

"... I'm sorry but my answer is no. Hiroki lives in a better life now. He's my very good friend. He became an associate professor and has a lover. Tell the Deadly Sin that Hiroki will never murder any people again." said Akihiko. He disagreed to Patrick. He knows that Hiroki for a long time.

"...I understand that you care your friend." Patrick stood up and grabbed his small kunai in his sleeve. Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Usagi-san, I'm...home." Misaki stood there that he saw Akihiko and Patrick stared at him. "You have a visitor?" he raised his eye brow.

Patrick stared at Misaki and smirked. He went closer to him. He hid his kunai in his sleeve. "This man is a college student. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Misaki Takahashi. I studied at Mitsuhashi University." Misaki answered.

"Your name is beautiful... so as you." Patrick touched Misaki's cheek. Misaki felt not comfortable. Akihiko was angry at Patrick. He stood up.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MISAKI!" Akihiko shouted outrageously.

"Usagi-san?!" Misaki scared and confused.

"Oh! He's your treasure. Well, I'm a thief. So..." Patrick threw a poison smoke bomb on the floor. The poison smoke bomb exploded.

At the hospital...

"AKIHIKO! TAKAHASHI-KUN! ANSWER ME!" Hiroki shouted.

"Sir, you're going to wake up the other patients." the nurse warned.

"Sorry, nurse. My friend shocked about what happened to his friends but he tried to wake Coma-Nowaki up, right?" Sapphire jokily said it.

"Sapphire, we need to go to my friend's place. They were in trouble." said Hiroki.

"On it! Let's ride on my motorcycle." Sapphire suggested.

"I'll be back, Nowaki." Hiroki kissed Nowaki's forehead and ran to the hallway.

The nurse's reaction is awe like a yaoi fangirl. Sapphire looked at her. "Yeah... Just take care of Nowaki or else, my 'cousin' will scare you to death." she said it with a rocker persona. She left to follow Hiroki.

Hiroki and Sapphire wore their helmets and rode on Sapphire's blue motorcycle. They headed at Akihiko's penthouse and parked at the parking lot. They ran as fast as they can. The purple fog can out from Akihiko's penthouse. Hiroki is going there but Sapphire stopped him.

"Akihiko and Misaki are inside his penthouse. We should help him." Hiroki hissed.

"The purple fog is coming from the poison smoke bomb. Let me go there." said Sapphire. She went inside of Akihiko's penthouse. She saw Akihiko was unconscious and lying on the floor. She carried Akihiko and went outside. She felt tired because Akihiko is heavy. "Holy Shih Tzu! He's very heavy as I thought. Hiroki! Get your $# over here!" she shouted.

Hiroki helped Sapphire to carry Akihiko out of his penthouse. They lied Akihiko down on the floor. Sapphire gave a spray to Hiroki.

"Here! Use this. It's an antidote spray to cure poison and wake him up." she said. She went back to the penthouse to find Misaki.

Hiroki sprayed Akihiko's mouth using Sapphire's antidote spray. Akihiko winced by the taste of the antidote spray and opened his eyes. His vision is too blurring. He suddenly spoke up. "Misaki?"

"Oi! Akihiko, Are you alright?" Hiroki asked.

"Hiroki?" Akihiko blinked and got up. He suddenly remembered. "Misaki! Where's Misaki?!" He stood up but he felt dizzy.

Hiroki helped Akihiko to stay on his feet. "Sapphire was at your house. Damn! She stayed there with poison fog for so long." said Hiroki.

"Hey, guys! The poison fog is gone. Come inside!" Sapphire called out.

Hiroki and Akihiko went inside the penthouse.

"Is Misaki in there?" Akihiko asked.

Sapphire shook her head. "Nope! She was kidnapped." she answered.

"Misaki is a boy." Akihiko corrected.

"Eh! Why the heck his parents gave a girly name for that boy?!" Sapphire shocked.

"Sapphire, how did you remove the poison fog?" Hiroki asked.

"Um... I'm Smoses...Alright! I simply opened the window at the balcony." Sapphire answered and scratched her head.

"Forget it! Patrick kidnapped Misaki. I will save him!" Akihiko shouted and worried about Misaki.

"Chillax! I need to find some evidences. Like this." Sapphire pointed a neon pink line on the floor. She scanned it using her iphone and waited for results.

"Hiroki, who's this girl?" Akihiko asked.

"This is Sapphire Angel, O'ren's daughter. She's an assassin and always helps me to take down the Deadly Sin." Hiroki answered.

"O'ren's daughter? I thought he hates getting married." said Akihiko.

"I don't know. Past is change into the future." said Hiroki.

"Hiroki... You're-"

"Found it!" Sapphire found the information in her laptop. She showed it to them. "At the Neon Mansion... Wow! That's a pretty name." she commented.

"Good! Let's go." said Akihiko and rushed outside.

"Is he care Misaki?" Sapphire asked Hiroki.

"Yup! He's absolutely ultimately in love with Misaki." Hiroki answered.

"Whoa...I have gay friends." said Sapphire.

Akihiko, Hiroki and Sapphire went to the Neon mansion while driving Akihiko's red sport car and Sapphire's blue motorcycle. They stopped their vehicles and came out. The Neon mansion is huge like a castle. Hiroki and Sapphire amazed. Akihiko opened his car at the back. He grabbed his sniper and a handgun. Hiroki saw Akihiko got ready.

"Akihiko, are you still using that?" Hiroki asked.

"I used this for emergency. This is an emergency, you know. I have to save Misaki without harm." Akihiko replied.

"So, you must be the 'Silver sharpshooter'. I read your past history. You're good at shooting." Sapphire smirked.

"Don't forget, I'm also good at aiming at the enemies. If you excuse me, I'll go to the back." said Akihiko.

"At the back? Why?" Sapphire asked with her eyebrow raised.

"If you go to the front of the mansion, there are a lot of enemies that is hard to kill. I choose the back because I have a feeling that the enemies didn't notice us." Akihiko answered.

"True... I don't want to kill more of them but I have to." Hiroki agreed.

"Well, you two gays go to the back. I'm gonna kill more enemies at the front. I forgot my gun but I have a secret weapon of mine." said Sapphire.

"Wait! Sapphire! If you do that, your dad is going to freak out or the enemies are going to kill you." Hiroki warned.

"Chillax! I'm an assassin. I'm the expert of every #$%^ing thing." Sapphire waved her hand and went to the front of the mansion alone. She kicked the door with all of her might. All of the Deadly Sin soldiers stared at her. "Heehee! Wow! That's a lot!" Sapphire giggled with her cuteness. She took out her razor sharp scissors from her sheath. "Now then, I'll give you a very nice haircut." she smirked with an evil smile. She slashed and attacked all the Deadly Sin soldiers using her scissors. The Deadly Sin soldiers screamed and died with bleeding. Meanwhile, Hiroki and Akihiko went straight to the back of the mansion and entered from the inside. There's no one inside the mansion. They ran to the hallway.

"You're right, Akihiko. No one is there. It's time to rescue your brat." said Hiroki.

"Not yet... We have to stay quite." said Akihiko.

At the library, five soldiers were standing with holding their guns. They are guarding around the library. Hiroki and Akihiko noticed them. Then, they crawled on the ground. Akihiko targeted at the soldiers with his sniper. He pulled the trigger and shot at the four soldiers' heads one another. The last soldier saw Akihiko and Hiroki. He called his boss using his walkie talkie.

"Sir, we found-" He didn't continue because Hiroki stabbed him at the chest with his katana quickly. Akihiko sighed in relief. Hiroki removed his katana from the dead soldier and grabbed the walkie talkie. They got up. Hiroki coughed a little to change his tone.

"Sir, we lost them." said Hiroki, pretended as the soldier.

"That's good. At least, they didn't ask you that Akihiko's little prince is in the throne room. Kill them. Over and out." said Patrick.

"He said that Misaki is in the throne room." said Hiroki.

"Let's go! I don't want HIM to touch my Misaki!" Akihiko shouted and rushed to the doorway.

Hiroki shook his head. "This guy is crazy but we need to save Misaki from the evil rapist." he said and followed Akihiko as well.

They reached at the throne room and opened the door. They saw Misaki wore a green prince outfit and tied up at the huge cross with chains.

"OH MY GOD! TAKAHASHI-KUN!" Hiroki shocked.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko shocked.

"Hmm..." Misaki woke up by hearing the voices of Hiroki and Akihiko. He looked at them. "Usagi-san? Kamijou-sensei? Eh?!" he looked around but he can't move because of the chains. "WAAAAAAH! WHAT IS THIS?! I'M ON BONDAGE!" Misaki freaked out.

"Takahashi-kun, you were kidnapped by the bad guy." Hiroki explained.

"Don't worry, we're here to rescue you...and you're beautiful with a prince outfit." said Akihiko.

"Baka Usagi-san! Untied me now!" Misaki pissed off and blushed.

Suddenly...

BANG!

Hiroki and Misaki heard a gunshot and noticed that Akihiko got injured on his right shoulder. Akihiko groaned by the pain.

"Usagi-san! You got hit!" Misaki shocked.

"Akihiko!" Hiroki shocked too. He looked around. "Patrick, where the *^/# are you?!" he hissed.

"Hahaha! Hiroki, glad that you're here just in time." Patrick laughed. He was at the upstairs. He's holding a gun. Hiroki and Patrick glared at each other.

"Akihiko, you must free Takahashi-kun and get the $# ^ out of here. I have a business to attend too." Hiroki ordered.

"Sure." Akihiko nodded. He walked towards to Misaki and freed him. "Misaki, let's go!" he carried Misaki in bridal style.

Misaki yelped and blushed because of Akihiko did. "Usagi-san, I can walk! What the! What about Kamijou-sensei?" Misaki asked and worried about Hiroki.

"Hiroki has a talk about his sexy advice with that kidnapper." said Akihiko and left with Misaki.

"BAKAHIKO!" Hiroki yelled. He's mad at Akihiko's comment.

Patrick sighed. "How unfortunate... I didn't have fun touching Akihiko's boy toy."

"He's Akihiko's boyfriend after all. Why you want to kidnap him? Why in your dumb #$ group wants to kill me for?" Hiroki asked.

"Aah, you want answers. Well, you should talk to my ultimate boss but first..." Patrick snapped his finger. The three Deadly Sin soldiers came in with their swords. They all slowly circled Hiroki.

"Tch! Those guys? Alright... As you wish." Hiroki held his katana and did the samurai position.

The three soldiers screamed and charged their attacks. Hiroki blocked them with his katana. He pushed them and slashed the first soldier. The first soldier's wound bursts of blood fell and died instantly. The second soldier tried to stab Hiroki but he dodged it. Hiroki stabbed the second soldier's neck. The third soldier ran towards to Hiroki and slashes. Hiroki blocked the attack and kicked the third soldier's 'kiwi'. The third soldier groaned in pain and Hiroki chopped his head off. The three soldiers are dead. Hiroki waved his katana and splattered the blood.

"You're really missing the killing, Hiroki. Your title fits you." Patrick smirked.

"Not exactly, I'm sick of it!" Hiroki hissed.

"Hmph! An assassin like you... must die." said Patrick.

The windows shattered by one hundred Deadly Sin soldiers. They surrounded Hiroki. Hiroki glared and clenched his teeth. Patrick laughed and left to the throne room. One hundred soldiers held their swords and ready to kill Hiroki. And then...

"I CAME LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Sapphire rode on a wrecking ball and hit twenty soldiers. She jumped off on the wrecking ball and landed on the ground. "I became Genocide Jill and now, Wild Miley Cyrus. I'm soooo insane. Sorry that I'm late, Hiro-nii-san." she smiled and curtsied.

"You're late because you're having fun of cutting their brains." said Hiroki.

"Yup! Yup! Now, let the murderous party begins." Sapphire smirked and does the "Genocide Jill" pose. "We should some music." she pressed the music player at the studio.

(Dead - My Chemical Romance)

Sapphire tapped her foot and listened to the music. The Deadly Sin soldiers charged to attack. Hiroki ran and sliced them with his katana. They rushed to kill the blue haired maiden. Sapphire dodged the Deadly Sin soldiers' attacks and threw her scissors at their weaknesses such as heads, chests, and throats and so on. The corpses were on the floor with a puddle of blood. While Hiroki and Sapphire killed many soldiers, Akihiko ran to the hallway while carrying Misaki. He looked back and noticed the boys' bathroom. He went inside the boys' bathroom and put Misaki down. Misaki looked at Akihiko's wound.

"Usagi-san, you're hurt. Let's see your wound." he said.

"It's alright. I can handle myself. Besides, He's going to find us." Akihiko replied. He checked outside of the boys' bathroom. No one is there. He closed the door gently. He sat on the floor. He removed his polo shirt and saw a bullet on his right shoulder. He grabbed the bullet and pulled it. Misaki's eyes widened that he saw what Akihiko's doing.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?! You shouldn't do that!" Misaki shocked.

Akihiko winced and removed the bullet. "Don't worry. It's just a little pain." he said and threw a bullet at the floor.

Misaki pulled out his handchief from his pocket and tied Akihiko's wound as a bandage. "You're scaring me. After this, we should check at the doctor." he pissed off but worried about his Usagi-san. "Usagi-san... Who is that person? Why he hurt you?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko looked at Misaki. "His name is Patrick Roadkill. He's a businessman and a gangster of Neon Mansion. I didn't know he's still an assassin at the Deadly Sin soldiers. The true target is actually Hiroki." he explained.

"Seriously! He wants to kill him. Kamijou-sensei didn't do anything. Well, he gave a torturing homeworks and throwing something at the not listening students." Misaki remembered.

"It's true that he did that but... it's a dark secret. I will tell you later." Akihiko smiled.

Eventually, they heard a foot steps. Misaki shivered by fear. Akihiko hugged him tightly.

"Misaki, you must hide." Akihiko whispered to Misaki's ear.

Misaki nodded and hid at the bathroom. Akihiko took out his hand and ready to strike. The cowardly soldier rushed inside the boys' bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! I don't want to die!" he panicked.

Akihiko pointed the gun at the soldier. "Are you working with that bastard?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Ayeeeee! Please, sir! I am quit of this, sir! The man slapped my #$ with his katana, sir! I'll go but I need to take a peewee, sir!" the soldier begged and scared at Akihiko.

Akihiko sighed. He let the soldier go. "Just do it already. If you're going to kill us, I'll cut your $# ^* off." he glared evilly at the soldier.

"Haaaai!" the soldier yelped and takes a pee at the toilet. Surprisely, Sapphire came in and saw them. The soldier shocked and left the boys' bathroom while his zipper is still open.

"Hahahahaha! That #$hole is sooo lame. Hiro-nii-san slapped his butt with his katana. Just like Beatrix." Sapphire laughed loudly.

"Well, that's Hiroki. Anyway, where is here?" Akihiko asked.

"Ah! He's going to find Patrick. You know, kill the Deadly Sin members. I should cut that coward's thing." Sapphire smirked.

"Oh no! Don't do that!" Misaki shouted and came out of the bathroom with a serious face.

Meanwhile at the garden, Patrick stood peacefully at the middle of the red roses. Hiroki walked to him with his katana ready. His clothes are bloody from the fight. His eyes are filling with anger.

"Hiroki, you finally defeat the soldiers. Are you going to revenge me next?"Patrick smirked.

Hiroki didn't say anything. He did his position and ran to begin his first move.

"Hmph! Very well then." Patrick was ready and did the fighter's position.

They stayed on their positions. The tree's leaves breezed and one little leaf took off. It falls slowly to the ground. Hiroki ran and slashes with his katana but Patrick dodged it. They were fighting on the roses. Hiroki do his best to attack Patrick to finish him. Patrick smirked that he knew he's on the perfect spot. He grabbed a chain, hidden by the roses. He spins and threw it. The chain spun around Hiroki's wrists.

Patrick pulled the chain and made Hiroki fall into the roses. Hiroki dropped his katana and tried to move himself but Patrick stomped on Hiroki's back.

"I guess I won." Patrick kicked Hiroki's stomach.

Hiroki groaned and rolled on the front."Argh! You $# ^ing bastard!" Hiroki cursed at his enemy.

Patrick got Hiroki's katana and analyzed it closely. "Guess O'ren gave you a pretty toy. How ironic." he slashed a little at Hiroki's left cheek to make a scar and threw the katana away. "What would like the cause of death for you, take out your internal organs, stabbing and bleeding or rape?" Patrick asked with sadistic laugh.

Hiroki wasn't afraid of him for the outside but the inside is that he doesn't want to die, even he doesn't want the killers kill Nowaki. Patrick pulled out his kunai and targeted at Hiroki. Suddenly, someone shot at Patrick's hand and dropped his kunai on the ground. It was Akihiko, holding his gun. Patrick got hurt his hand and glared at Akihiko. Hiroki kicked Patrick's legs to make a fall. He got up and removed the chains from his wrists. He grabbed his katana and focused on Patrick.

"I will not let my friend die. If you do that, I'll shoot you." said Akihiko, pointing at Patrick with his gun.

"My dad told me that I won't kill Hiroki's bosses but you can kill the bosses." Sapphire smiled.

"This is real action. It's like in the Kill Bill movie." Misaki commented.

"Um... Blossom, This IS a real action with blood and meat. Do you honestly want to see this?" Sapphire asked with her cool persona.

"Well... I'll do my best to not afraid of it... Wait a minute! Did you call me 'Blossom'?" Misaki confused.

"Akihiko, I'm the one that Patrick wants. So, I'll do." said Hiroki. He brought his blade up and stared at Patrick.

"Bwahaha! Good. Let's see who will die." Patrick smirked and spun his kunai.

Hiroki and Patrick charged to attack. Their weapons clashed. They used their fulfilled strength to defeat. They looked at each others' eyes. Hiroki found an enemy's weakness and reached forward when Patrick's head jerked forward; plucking his last eye out and kicked him back. Without the eyeball, Patrick became blind and screamed in pain. He fell and thrashed on the ground with roses. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! YOU DEMON $# ^! WHERE ARE YOU?!AAAAAAHHH!" he shouted.

Hiroki walked away from Patrick. Misaki was frightened to see that coming. He shook his head and hugged Akihiko. Sapphire ran towards Hiroki. "Hey! Hiro-nii-san, Can I have that eyeball please?" she asked.

"Um... sure." Hiroki gave Patrick's eyeball to Sapphire.

"Yehey! Thankie!" Sapphire cheered with a cheerful persona.

"Hiroki, are you alright?" Akihiko asked and worried to his close friend.

"I'm alright... Takahashi-kun, are you okay?" Hiroki asked to Misaki.

"I'm okay. I can handle myself, Kamijou-sensei." Misaki replied. He looked the screaming blind man. He was very terrified to see him.

Hiroki noticed that too. "Glad that you're okay. Akihiko, you should take Takahashi-kun to your car... I have unfinished business to attend." he said.

"Alright... Come, Misaki." said Akihiko and held Misaki's hand. Misaki nodded. The two boys went out of the mansion. Hiroki looked at Patrick and emotionless. He pulled out his pistol and pointed at Patrick. He pulled his trigger and...

BANG!

Patrick is dead. Sapphire went closer to Hiroki. She realized that he was standing and staring at the dead body. She thinks that he remembered his past and wished to forget about it. Hiroki looked away and walked out. Sapphire took a picture of lifeless Patrick and sent it to her father. After the Neon Mansion massacre, Akihiko was driving his car. Hiroki sat on the front seat and looked at the window. He felt exhausted. Misaki and Sapphire were at the back seat. Sapphire's motorcycle was with the O'ren Company.

"Sapphire Angel is your codename. What is your real name?" Misaki asked and curious about her.

"I will not tell you after Hiro-nii-san finished the mission. Say! Are you going to faint if I have a real eyeball?" Sapphire asked.

"No, I'm not." Misaki answered.

"Well, then..." Sapphire showed Patrick's eyeball to Misaki. "How about now?" she asked.

"T-t-that's...!" Misaki fainted.

"Hahahaha! Man! He fainted." Sapphire laughed evilly.

"Sapphire, stop it. Misaki is going to have nightmares." said Akihiko.

"Fine! I'll take a photo of him." Sapphire pulled out her iphone and took pictures of Misaki.

"If you're done, send those photos to me on Bluetooth." Akihiko requested.

"Okie dokie!" Sapphire agreed.

While Sapphire took a picture of Misaki, Akihiko looked at Hiroki's silence and then, looked at the road. "Hiroki, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I... just want to end this bull$# ^." Hiroki replied.

"I know... That's why I'm going to help you to stop the Deadly Sins. Those idiots are never giving up from the past." said Akihiko.

"Yeah... They have the mastermind that he wants to kill me and Nowaki. I want to know who the #$*ing hell is the mastermind and $# *ing slice $# * off so that Nowaki and I lived in peace. I hope Nowaki wakes up and didn't know this." said Hiroki.

"Your boyfriend will understand that but it's better for him to stay away from O'ren Company and Deadly Sins. I don't want Misaki is in the warfare like this." Akihiko responded.

"And besides, we are friends. Friends will help one to another. So, we will never be alone." Sapphire smiled.

Hiroki looked at Akihiko and Sapphire. He's glad that his teammates are at his side. He will never get lonely. "I guess...you're both right." he whispered. Hiroki's phone is ringing. Everyone, except Misaki, noticed it.

"Who's calling, Dr. Who?" Sapphire wondered.

Hiroki looked at his phone and the caller is Nowaki. "I think someone used Nowaki's phone." he said and pressed enter to his phone. "Hello?"

"Hiro-san! Are you there?"

Hiroki shocked with his eyes wide open. He can't believe that he heard Nowaki's voice. Is he in his dream or real?

"Hiro-san, I know you answered. Please reply." Nowaki begged to him.

"Nowaki, I'm here. I'm almost there. Akihiko, stop at the Yamiko Memorial Hospital now!" Hiroki ordered.

"But I was at the Yamiko Hospital." Akihiko replied. He parked his car at the parking burst out of the car and ran as fast as he can. Akihiko and Sapphire shocked by Hiroki's dash.

"Waah! Hiro-nii-san, wait up!" Sapphire shouted. She ran and followed Hiroki.

Akihiko calmed himself and went out of his car. He took out his cigarette and took a good smoke. "Hmm... Hiroki is very happy right now." he smiled.

At Nowaki's room, Hiroki stopped and took a deep breath. He turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. "Nowaki..."

Nowaki woke up on the bed and looked at his phone. While he heard Hiroki's voice, he turned his head to Hiroki. "Hiro-san, you're here." said Nowaki happily.

Hiroki surprised. His tears of joy fell down from his eyes. He ran and hugged Nowaki tightly. "Nowaki, I'm glad that you're awake. Just don't do that again." he cried.

Nowaki hugged Hiroki back. "Okay. I'm happy to see you again." he smiled and kissed Hiroki's forehead.

Hiroki stared at Nowaki's navy blue eyes and black hair. He finally saw him again. He finally heard his lover's voice again, even his lover's beautiful smile. They closed their eyes and kissed passionately. They shared their love. Hiroki was happy that Nowaki is still alive but he's still remembering that he's in a dangerous situation. While, Sapphire stopped by and saw two men kissing, she didn't mind and smiled. She walked away so that she didn't disturb them.

"Hiro-san..."

"Nowaki..."

"Hiro-san, why your clothes are bloody?" Nowaki asked. He was curios about Hiroki's bloody clothes.

"I ate a lot of ketchup." Hiroki lied.


End file.
